superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ozzy
"When There's Smoke" Executive Producers Peter Farrelly & Bobby Farrelly Producers Alan Burnett Ron Myrick Bradley Thomas Art Director Caroline K. Hu Associate Producer Andi DeFur Story Editor Doug Langdale Written by Len Uhley Music by Randall Crissman Theme Music by Randall Crissman Ed Criscoll Theme Performed by Kenneth Gray Casting & Voice Direction Ginny McSwain Starring the Voices of Jeff Bennett as Drix Phil LaMarr as Ozzy Also Starring the Voices of Justin Cowden as Hector Jim Cummings as Gluteus Tim Curry as [Nicotine Rob Paulsen as Travis Lum Rino Romano as Jude Tara Strong as Carbon Monoxide Alanna Ubach as Mayor Spryman Tasia Valenzia as Maria Frank Welker as Tar Based Upon the Characters Created by Marc Hyman Storyboard Supervisor Barry Caldwell Animation Timing Directors Michael Gerard Bob Nesler Karen Peterson Robert Tyler Storyboard Dell Barras Ken Boyer Roy Burdine Egidio Dal Chele Joseph Daniello Shannton Denton Tec Manalac Danny Taverna Character Design Kathi Castillo Denys Cowan Jimmy Cross Dave Kupczyk BG Design Drew Gentle Jim Hickey Simon Rodgers Audrey Stedman BG Paint Mary D'Angelo Chris Duncan Craig Gardner Prop Design Arnold Doong Model Clean Up Karenia Kaminski 3D Effects Chris Duncan Assistant Production Manager Barbra J. Gerard Production Coordinators Justin Balch Natalie Holt Production Interns Shannon Calde Elaine Reali Ink and Paint Supervisor Geno DuBois Color Key Annette Leavitt Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Bill Ohanesian Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Eleanor Dahlen Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Kathleen Svetlik Director of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant Production Manager to Technical Operations John Voralik Film Editor Margaret Hou Assistant Film Editor Myra Owyang Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Denise Whitfield Post Production Sound Service Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Glenwood Place Studios Supervising Sound Effects Editor Jason Freedman Re-Recording Mixers Timothy Garrity Brad Brock Engineer Keenie Takahashi Animation Services Dong Woo Animation Animation Directors Yu-Won Pang Kuen-Sik Wong Key Animators Ji-Hun Choi Bang-Won Lee Supervising Director Kuen-Sik Wong Layout Artists Du-Hyuk Kim Yong-Man Kim In Jung Model Checker Sun-Ja Jung Assistant Animation Nak-Soo Choi Kyoun-Sook Heo Background Director Ga-Young Lee Painters Ok-Ja Yu Kyoung-Suk Kim Final Checker Sun-Ho Choi Color Stylist Mi-Hyun An Cameraman Tae-Hee Heo Production Coordination Insook Sung Production Administrators Tammy Davis Michael Diaz Marci Gray Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Amy E. Wagner Casting Administration Liz Carroll Script Coordinatr Nancy French Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Rose Mesa Medical Consultant David Foster, MD Business and Legal Affairs Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Christopher Keenan Linda Steiner Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producer Sander Schwartz A Conundrum Entertainment Production This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2002 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Television Animation a AOL time Warner Company www.warnerbros.com Category:Conundrum Entertainment Category:Kids WB! Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Cartoon Network